Aku Ngidol, Om
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Di hari yang panas, saat liburan. Aomine tidur, tidur, tidur. Berkali-kali diprotes oleh Momoi dan di abaikan. Setelah menerima sebuah jadwal bangke, kehidupan Aomine akan berubah 360 derajat. Hei kalian semua, hari ini kita ngidol bareng, yu /Warning inside. BAHASA TIDAK DIMENGERTI/ Brand-brand di sini bukan punya Tara. Gaje di chap ini aja. RnR Please! Kritik pedas di butuhkan


Libur itu hari untuk ngidol!

Terserah ada latihan atau nggak!

Mari bersama-sama kita ngidol, om-om sekalian!

* * *

 **Aku Ngidol Om**

 **Kuroko no Basuke * Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story * Tara Hoshiko**

 **Mungkin ini chapter 1 nggak menarik o(-(**

 **Based from ... ehm, ntar aja deh di A/N**

 **WARNING! * Aomine di sini adalah seorang wota sejati (bukan ke JKT tapinya /bruh) tapi pada chapter awal ini hanyalah permulaan bagaimana seorang Aomine Daiki menjadi seorang LoveLiver ; INI ENTAH CROSSOVER APA NGGAK! SOALNYA DI SINI TOKOH-TOKOH YANG BERAKTIVITAS HANYA DARI KUROBAS (caps jebol strike again) ; Tara ngetik dengan semangat menggebu-gebu (?) jadi karena ngebut ngetiknya, kalo ada typo mohon dimaafkan karena minus di mata udah nambah tinggi nih haduh /sapa peduli**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **Don't Flame!**

 **~Happpy Reading~**

* * *

Libur t'lah tiba

Libur t'lah tiba

Tidur, tidur, Tiduuuuur ~ !

Libur t'lah tiba

Libur t'lah tiba

Waktuuunya 'tuk tidur ~ !

"BISA DIEM GAK SIH, SATSUKI?!" bentak Aomine. Gadis bersurai merah jambu di sampingnya hanya mencibir. Ia lalu duduk di kursi meja belajar Aomine sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sementara itu Aomine berbaring di kasur kembali untuk memulai ritual sucinya; TIDUR.

Momoi tetap mencibir. Sambil memainkan rambutnya, ia menatap kasihan teman manjat pohon rambutan di saat kecilnya. Kembali menatap layar ponsel, ia membuka e-mail-e-mail dari pelatih dan anak-anak Touo. Menghela nafas, ia berusaha menghibur diri dengan menggeledah barang-barang di laci Aomine.

Sudah di duga.

Isinya hanyalah majalah dewasa dan beberapa lembar hasil kertas ulangan. Itupun dengan nilai kurang. Momoi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Berasa ia harus segera bertindak.

"DAI- _CHAN_!" teriakan menggelegar itu tak cukup untuk membangunkan Si Hitam.

"Berisik..," Aomine merenggangkan badannya. Momoi memandang Aomine penuh harap—berharap Aomine bangun dan Momoi di- _notice_.

Sia-sia sepertinya.

Aomine tak kunjung bangun. Momoi segera mencari sebuah kertas HVS putih dan mencorat-coret kertas itu selam lima belas menit. Merasa ada yang kurang dari tulisannya, ia mengganti dengan kertas yang baru. Tak lupa ia menggunting sesuatu dan menempelnya di kertas HVS itu.

"Dai- _chaaannn_!" panggil Momoi. Aomine tak menyahut.

Lagi, "Daaaiii- _chaaannnnn_!"

Kesabaran Momoi sudah di ambang batas.

* * *

 **.**

 ***Ehm, untuk kenyamanan readers di sini, adegan ini di skip***

 **.**

* * *

Aomine sejak tadi mencibir terus. Tapi akhirnya ia bangun juga dan tidak bisa tertidur kembali. Itu pun karena Momoi mengancam majalah Mai- _chan_ nya di bakar. Dalam hati, sih, _'Sialan kau, Satsuki! Berani mengancam dengan cara kotor, huh?! Jangan-jangan tadi laciku di geledah?'_

"Jadi, Dai- _chan_ , liburan ini jadwalmu hanya bangun makan main tidur saja. Aku memutuskan untuk membuatkan jadwal," Momoi menunjukkan kertas HVS yang tadi ia corat-coret. Aomine diam dan melihat jadwal itu. Yang di tambah adalah latihan basket, pergi ke sana, pergi ke sini, nemenin ini, nemenin itu, dll. Aomine memutar matanya malas. Ingin rasanya kembali tidur.

"Tunggu dulu Satsuki! Gambar yang kau tempel itu darimana, hah?!"

"Oh, dari majalahmu,"

"SATSUKI _TE_ —"

"Dai- _chan_ pokoknya kamu harus nurut sama aku. Latihan basket **cuma** lima jam per hari! Sabtu dan Minggu libur buat nemenin aku jalan-jalan. Terus malam ini kita ke restoran xxx dan belanja di Pondok Tidakindah Mall! Besok sebelum latihan basket kita ke sana, terus habis itu kita jalan ke situ dan setelah itu kita ke sini dan ke sana dan—"

"SATSUKI PLEASE BERAPA DUIT YANG KUHABISKAN NANTI HAH?!"

" _Selow_ Dai-chan! Aku tau sisa uang kost-mu tinggal dua ratus ribu! Tenang aja kok aku masih punya enam juta di rekening! Nanti di tambahin lagi kok sama ayah! Tenang!" Aomine yang mendengarnya merasa sesuatu menusuk jantungnya.

Aomine mungkin hanya bisa pasrah untuk beberapa waktu ini.

Nanti malam pastinya Aomine akan menjadi _bodyguard_ sekaligus ... pembantu Momoi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang di jadwalkan Momoi, Aomine pergi latihan basket meski harus di bujuk berkali-kali. Begitu pula setelah selesai, Momoi mengajak Aomine pergi ke taman hiburan. Saat Aomine ingin pergi ke _game center_ , Momoi malah melarangnya dan mengajak menaiki komedi putar. Aomine pun hanya bisa memandang sedih dirinya sendiri.

Terus-terusan, jadwalnya hanya itu-itu saja. Lama kelamaan Aomine bosan sendiri. Ia meminta Momoi untuk menghentikan jadwal ini untuk beberapa hari—Aomine mungkin akan tidur.

Tapi hari ini Aomine—yang stok makanan instan di lemainya habis—pergi ke Kerfur. Tadinya Momoi ingin ikut, tapi akhirnya Aomine pergi _sendiri_ juga.

Di dalam Kerfur, Aomine melihat sekelompok manusia berkacamata (Bukan yang dari Seirin, Shutoku, atau alumni sekolahnya sendiri *seketika mereka bersin*). Orang-orang itu memegang pamflet dengan wajah senang mereka. Di pamflet itu tertulis "Sekul Aidol Mufi"*. Aomine yang tak tahu hana mengerutkan dahi dan melewati mereka.

"Silahkan brosurnya," seorang SPG di depan Aomine memeberikan selembar brosur. Aomine hanya mengambilnya dan menyimpannya di kantong tanpa sempat melihatnya.

"Susu dua kardus gede udah, jepunmi instan sepuluh biji udah, aukah, sosis no nice, naget no good, ok udah semua," Aomine langsung pergi ke kasir dan membayar.

Menenteng dua buah plastik besar, Aomine berjalan sendirian ( :'v ) di pinggir trotoar. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, ia sampai di dalam kosan dan di sambut oleh Momoi. Entah kenapa Momoi berada di dalam kosan Aomine padahal dia punya apartemen sendiri. Tak mau ambil pusing, Aomine hanya membiarkan Momoi sesuka hati meski barang-barangnya jadi tumbal (?).

"Dai- _chan_ kamu belanja apa aja?" Momoi menghampiri Aomine yang sedang duduk sambil meminum sekaleng seperayt. "Astaga, Dai- _chan_! Benar-benar tak sehat. Dasar anak kost,"

"Biar, daripada masakan hancurmu," balas Aomine. Momoi kicep.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku pulang dulu ya, dah~" Momoi berpamitan dan melenggang pergi. Sementara itu, Aomine bersyukur. Ia beranjak membuat jepunmi.

Sambil menuggu air mendidih, Aomine menatap brosur yang ia dapat.

 **ラブライブ！すくるアイドルフェスチバル**

 **SCORE MATCH – Eli Ayase (JP) & Nozomi Tojo (EN)**

 **JP * SR**

 **EN * SR**

 **NEW UR CARD! Nozomi Tojo**

 **New Song : A-RISE – Private Wars**

Aomine tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh brosur itu. Mungkin saja kebanyakan _readers_ di sini juga nggak faham o)-(

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, Aomine tidur-tiduran di lantai sambil melihat fesbuk. Terlihat notifikasi fesbuknya sudah 99+ dan Aomine malas membukanya. Paling-paling isinya _invite_ keriminal kes semua.

Mata Aomine menangkap salah satu postingan dari seseorang.

 **Nico Nico Nico**

APAAN SIH SCHOOL IDOL FESTIVAL GUE DI HANCURIN SAMA ADEK GUE MASA TIGA KALI SCOUTING DAPET SR KOTORI TAPI MALAH DIHAPUS TAHI HUEEE KENAPA SIH PADAHAL GUE UDAH SUSAH PAYAH NGUMPULIN LOVECA TAHI BANGET SETAN KAMPRET SIALAN DAPET UR NICO VALENTINE ALIAS WAIFU GUE MALAH GAMENYA DI UNINSTALL SAMA SETAN SIALLLL ITU UDAH LEVEL BERAPA GUE MAININ HAH?! SIA-SIA BANGET YAAA HAHAHAHAAAAA MATI LOOO

Aomine _pokerface_. Dia bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh orang ini. Dia memutuskan untuk men- _stalk_ fesbuk orang itu.

* * *

 **Nico Nico Nico [ 16 . 5 . 15 ]**

Astaga ini gue bisa maen SIF lagi rasanya surga o)-(

 **Nico Nico Nico [ 18 . 5 . 15 ]**

Scream [lihat gambar]

 **Nico Nico Nico [ 23 . 5 . 15 ]**

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAPET UR NICO VALENTINE YEEEEEYYY DI NUTIS NICO AHN [lihat gambar]

 **Nico Nico Nico [ 24 . 5 . 15 ]**

Event nya ngumpulin token ya hadiahnya honk sih gapapa lah orz

 **Nico Nico Nico [ 29 . 5 . 15 ]**

INI ORANG GOBLOK YA KENAPA SIH HARUS UNINSTALL SIF GUEEEE?! SIAPA LO HAAAAAA  
SAMA AJA YA KAYA TAHUN LALU INI. PADAHAL GUE UDAH PUNYA KARTU PALING GUE INGINKAN SEPANJANG GUE MAIN SIF ASU SIAPAPUN TOLONG BIKIN GUE BERHENTI NANGIS PLS

* * *

Aomine diam dan memutuskan untuk tidak melihat lebih lanjut lagi. Dia menyimpulkan orang bernama Nico Nico Nico ini bermain sebuah game kasukaannya, lalu dia punya kartu bagus di game itu (meskipun Aomine tidak mengerti kartu apa itu), setelah level tinggi seseorang atau adiknya itu menghapus kartu terbagusnya dan meng- _uninstall_ game itu. Sungguh menyedihkan sekali.

'Itu game apaan lagi..,' batin Aomine. Ia pun melihat sekali lagi akun si Nico Nico Nico. 'School Idol Festival? Singkatannya SIF ya..,'

Aomine diam sebentar. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang game ini. Iseng-iseng ia pun mencari di gugel gambar, "Nico Nico Nico"

Yang keluar pun adalah gambar seorang gadis SMA bersurai hitam. Rambutnya _twintail_ sebahu dengan poni mirip Hatsune Miku (Sejak kapan Aomine tahu makhluk seperti itu?!)

"Cih," decihnya tak puas. "Dadanya rata bingits,"

Abaikan.

Aomine melihat penelusurannya. Dia putuskan untuk melihat wibupedia dot kom.

"Anime Love Live?" Aomine tidak menyangka ternyata game ini ada animenya. Eh, atau anime ini ada gamenya? Eh? Auk ah.

Di lihatnya list lagu-lagu di sana. Aomine memilih secara random salah satu lagu untuk dia dengarkan. Kalau bagus lagunya mungkin dia akan mengunduh anime dan gamenya. Tapi sebenarnya Aomine lebih _prefer_ ke nada daripada lirik. Maka ia pilih salah satu lagu berjudul 'LONELIEST BABY'*.

Di dengarkannya dengan seksama (halah). Seketika tanpa di sadari, ia mulai tertarik ke lagu itu. Ia lihat, lagu itu tercipta dari sebuah _idol_ _group_ bernama µ's. Aomine melihat personil-personilnya.

Nozomi Tojo. Nama itu terlintas di matanya. Aomine menganga tak percaya.

Masih fokus ke gambarnya. Terlihat mata Aomine berkilauan.

Entah apa yang terjadi Aomine juga ngeces.

Dia—

"BOHAI BANGET ANJEEEEENGGG!"

Aomine menjilat layar ponselnya.

Mohon abaikan dan mohon maafkan author.

* * *

"Dai- _chaaannn_! Aku seneng kamu tumben bangun pagi!" puji Momoi. "Ah, apa mungkin salju turun di musim panas ini? Khu khu khu..,"

"Berisik kamu Satsuki! Mau dating dulu sama _waifu_!"

Momoi terdiam.

Apa? _Waifu_ ( _wife_ )? Aomine punya _waifu_?

"S-si-siapa itu hah?!" Momoi lansung merebut ponsel Aomine dan melihat watsap, layn, wichet, kokoatalk, dan sebangsanya. Tidak ada nama yang mencurigakan. Tapi setelah ia melihat _gallery_ —

"AHOMINE SEJAK KAPAN KAU SUKA DENGAN MAKHLUK SEPERTI INI HAH?!"

"Berisik! Aku mau ngidol dulu! Sana pergi!"

Momoi terdiam lebih lama.

"Udah pergi sana!" Momoi segera pergi ke ruang tamu dan memikirkan apa yang membuat Dai-channya menjadi seperti ini. Ngidol? Ngidol itu apa?

Eh, sebentar.

JADI AOMINE ITU—

 **tbc.**

* * *

*Film dari anime Love Live! School Idol Project

* * *

 **Curhatan Author :**

 **Kenapa di sini dinamakan 'curhatan author'? bukan A/N seperti biasa? Masalahnya karena Tara pengen curhat banget nih. Ceritanya Tara itu main game SIF yang di cantumkan di saat Aomine buka fesbuk. (Nico Nico Nico itu sebenarnya emang nama Tara di fesbuk) Jadi Tara kalo mau ini itu teriak-teriak terus di fesbuk dan untuk melampiaskan semuanya, lagi.. Tara ngetik fanfic ini kok bisa cepet banget o(-(**

 **Bagi readers yang tidak mengerti kalian bisa download gamenya sendiri di Google Play dengan nama School Idol Festival untuk yang . Kalo yang japan downloadnya di platinumdis pake .apk o(-( atau gak cari aja di mbah google 'school idol festival' japan ver.**

 **Ini Tara promosi juga ya o(-(**

 **oh ya, sebenernya Tara pengen bilang. Tara itu juga ngidol kayak Aomine sejak kapan ya ntahlah. Maaf kalo readers nggak ngerti dan males ngertiin o(-(**

 **Soalnya Tara juga pengen nangis denger ibu tara bilang, 'kakak... nanti hapenya umi jual aja ya,' dah jleb.**

 **Next chapter kalo responnya banyak Tara update cepet kok o(-(**

 **bilang ya kalo ada readers yang ngidol kayak tara orz**

 **silahkan review yang pedas gak papa tara butuh semangat nih OTL**

 **bhay- see ya-**


End file.
